rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dravon Rzzar
Dravon Rzzar was a demonic human character played by RsWolfie. He is now deceased, though he lived into his forties. This character was the son of the late Luis Rzzar and the missing woman known as Cameron Liana. He had two sons, Syer Rzzar and Degna Rzzar, both of whom are still living characters. His wife, named Ianna Celeste, is currently missing. Appearance Dravon had long white hair, long enough to droop to the center of his back. He has a group of scars on his neck from a wolf attack a few months ago while he was wandering the forest south of Ardougne. He wears red, hard leather. On his left ankle, there is a bite ark from the same wolf attack. Besides the scares, his face is normal. He has light green eyes and wear a wolf fang necklace. He is quite muscular and aggressive, and should he flex, his muscles and strength should be scary. He has a six pack from constant work outs. Personality Dravon was an outgoing, strong man. He tries to stay away from trouble and danger, unless he is forced into it. He usually wakes up with ease and feels refreshed, but on the few occasions that he has a nightmare, he would wake up either groggy, cranky or quiet. When he is put into a life or death situation, he observes every aspect of the situation before making a major move. Unlike his young-adulthood, he is fierce and tough, not scared of anything that may come his way. History On January 25th, Dravon was born in a high class society. Since birth, he has been spoiled beyond imagination. Throughout his primary and uneducated years, kidnappers and assassins have tried to take and/or kill him, none of which prevailed. He is quite the inordinate kid, considering he is the first person in his whole family born with green eyes. His mother considered it a blessing from the gods while his father thought of it as a sign of good fortune. Upon turning six years of age, he began his homeschooling, his mother, father and several servants teaching him mathematics, formal and informal English, good manners and basic survival skills. When he aged eleven, his father started teaching him magic. His mother taught him basic healing skills, enabling him to heal cuts, scrapes, bruises and on a rare and focused occasion, deep stabs. His father, on the other hand, taught him battle with water magic, showing him how to neglect water currents and how to lure fish from one area to another. When aging fourteen his father taught him how to turn water hot, co,d and even how to freeze it and manipulate it while it's frozen. When he turned sixteen, he started learning various fighting styles and various body disabling techniques. His father started to teach him how to lower his breathing noises and how to slow his heartbeat for conservation of energy and for noise purposes. He also taught him to train his reflex's and relying on all senses to pinpoint an attack. When turning seventeen, Dravon suddenly proposed adventure. His father agreed happily, explaining that he used to be a sailor and had a boat rented for the past twenty years. Eagerly and excitedly, they set out for journey. They visited various places, from the mighty and glorious Ardougne to the dark and haunted port Phasmytis. They recently set out for Brimhaven to experience the exotic and fresh fruits and vegetables. Upon setting sail, a group of pirates attacked the S.S. Cameron, Dravon's ship. During the attack, Luis, Dravon's father, was forced overboard. Dravon managed to escape unharmed, but the ship was nearly wrecked. Upon porting in Brimhaven, Dravon attempted to find his father. He met a man named Ronyo, who had claimed that he would help him with the problem he had. Seeing no reason to reject, Dravon accepted Ronyo's invitation for supper. This however, turned out to be bad. Ronyo forced Dravon into a room, ensuring that Ronyo's cultists blocked Dravon's exit. Afraid, Dravon threatened to kill himself, but Ronyo didn't seem to pay much mind. Deciding that he needed to find his father, he obeyed Ronyo. Ronyo ensured that Dravon signed a blood oath, making it so that Dravon couldn't harm Ronyo or his fellow cultists. Afterward, Ronyo did a semi-surgical procedure in which he implanted a demon into Dravon's heart, where it currently nests. The next few days were hell for Dravon. On going several rituals of mastery, Dravon finally conquered the demon inside of him and gained full control. Along with that, the demon implanted inside of him gave him a new sword, crimson bladed. The sword was in in fact four swords in one hilt, made demonically so that it can slide from one form, to two, to three, and finally to four. The sword had belonged to another half, a three bladed one that in total made a spear with several blades, but Dravon failed at getting it. Ronyo then let Dravon continue on with his life normally, although now Dravon grew an attachment to Ronyo and his cultists, considering them family. He decided to stay with them. Life proceeded normally for Dravon, until he joined a magic group called Vox Ex Affectum, where he learned the basic properties of blood magic and where he learned elemental magic. A war between his hometown, Yanille, and the magic group lead Dravon to side with his hometown, betraying the magic group and, with Yanille's new intelligence, destroying Vox Ex Affectum. From there, Dravon was made Head of Intelligence of Yanille, gaining all of Yanille's knowledge and now using this as a quest to get more knowledge. This satisfied him until one day he grew aggravated with a girl in Yanille who couldn't start laughing. Inside the bar of Yanille, four people, including the girl and Dravon, were seated. The girl, Celeste, annoyed Dravon with her constant laughing. She excused herself and went outside, and while Eden spoke of intense things, she continued hollering hysterically. Displeased, Dravon drew his dagger and stormed outside. He walked up behind Celeste, and whispered in her ear while she wasn't facing him "Stop laughing." Scared out of her mind, she accidentally fell in the pool of water. Eden had exited the bar just in time for him to see her fall, and instantly jabbed a spear into Dravon's shoulder for taming. Dravon cursed at Eden, going full demon in the process. Eden losing his trust, Eden attempted to kill Dravon with one of his powerful mages. They failed just barely, and Dravon teleported out. Losing his position as head of intelligence, and getting placed a bounty on himself, Dravon avoided Yanille. Life proceeded normally afterward, until one day, in Falador, a man called for any assassins to help him. When a gold offer was placed, Dravon agreed to it, along with two others. Ark, the person who called for this gathering, pitted the three in a no-magic zone and gave them each a rune dagger. Dravon killed the first with ease, and nearly killed the second, until they called a forfeit. However the plot was a trick. Ark and Dhammer, a person with him, sealed magic inside of Dravon and explained the properties of the Rovins. Rather annoyed, Dravon accepted what had just happened. Now bound to the Rovins, Dravon continues his life, waiting for something interesting to happen. The Enchanted Gems (Semi-Private Roleplay) No history has been recorded about this part of Dravon Rzzar's life. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Crossbreeds